Pirates Nanoha
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: ::NanoFateHayate:: Yuri, shoujoai; An ominous clicking sound followed in the silence, stopping him dead as he realized she had just cocked the hammer back. For once, beads of sweat actually formed on the pirate's brow.
1. Fury

"Shiver me timbers! Sail ho off the starboard bow! Ladies, to your battle stations! Sexily now!" Hayate shouted.

Nanoha sweat dropped. "Captain Yagami, we're not pirates, we're privateers."

"Actually that only applies to TSAB ships. I added a loophole to the contract when no one was looking before we signed it." She chirped happily.

Nanoha sighed. She just hoped it wouldn't turn out like last time her lover got like this. Captain Turner and the Flying Dutchman had had to be summoned in to help ferry the crew and passengers of the unfortunate merchant vessel they had pirated after a shot from their cannons inadvertently punctured the cargo hold that contained a large amount of alcohol and started a fire. No one had been killed, luckily, but half of the upper hull of the ship had been blown to pieces. The Dutchman and their own ship, The Heart's Reinforce, had to attach lines to the damaged ship and tow it back to port.

**Pirates!Nanoha**

By: LowFlyer1080

"Just remember what happened last time. Captain Turner wasn't much pleased at what he had to do."

"Don't worry, nothing of the sort will happen this time Captain Takamachi."

"Yes Captain Yagami." Nanoha replied before turning to shout out orders. "Batten down the hatches! Full canvas! Raise the colors and loose the forward long nines! Helm, bring her around twenty degrees starboard! We'll take them head on and strafe pass on their port side! Starboard batteries to full power!"

"Aye Captain!" came the shouted reply as the women on board rushed to fulfill their orders.

Heart's Reinforce surged forward as Signum Nedes led twelve other women in dropping all sails to full canvas. The winds filled the beige cloth as the ship surged ahead. Down below on the gun deck, the short-statured armory chief, Lt. Vita Graf, shouted out orders to her crew even as she powered up Reinforce's main battery generators. Shells were loaded into the cannons and the covers on the starboard side were raised. Vita rushed forward to the bow of the ship to check on the six woman team that was in charge of the forward long nines, twin nine inch long barrel cannons that were used when Reinforce gave chase to an enemy. Checking to make sure the large clips holding the shells were in place and that the breeches were working smoothly she rushed off toward the main deck to check the deck batteries.

The Heart's Reinforce was an experiment on behalf of the government of the city of Mid-Chidlan on the small island of Mid-Chidla. Her crew had been handpicked by her captains, whom had been handpicked in turn by the Trade Safety Administration Branch of Mid-Chidlan's ruling council. While the city and her surrounding properties were small, the amount of sea that was within their protectorate was the largest around. The Reinforce was a test to see how well the new style of cannon and armor held up versus the traditional weaponry of other rival nations as well as the quite large pirate problem in the waters surrounding the small but essential island port. The council tried to minimize casualties as much as possible and the weapon systems on board the Reinforce were prototype cannons the council had termed Materiel-Assault Gun Eliminator batteries, or MAGE Cannons for short. Magic wasn't uncommon on Mid-Chidla, but it was kept highly secret from other countries and precautions were taken to ensure that none of their advancements in technology fell into the wrong hands.

"You realize that if we're caught doing this, we could be hung right?" Nanoha whispered to Hayate as she stepped behind the slightly shorter woman.

"Don't worry about it. We won't be." Hayate said as she leaned back against the softness of her lover's front. Arms snaked around her waist and held her gently.

Their relationship was made known from the start to their crew. And they were much relieved when they had taken it in stride. Hayate and Nanoha had in turn shown little surprise and much support when other members of their all female crew had eventually worked up the courage to make their own relationships known to their comrades. Their first mate, Commander Signum Nedes, was in the process of being pursued by the ship's doctor, Shamal Masati. It was always entertaining to watch those particular incidents. It was a known fact when they had recruited Carim Gracia and Schach Nouera that the two women were an item, and that in itself helped immensely because there wasn't a navigational problem they couldn't solve when they were together.

As the Reinforce gained speed, sprinting forward, the lookout on the other ship saw the sails of the Reinforce in the distance. He frowned, rubbing his eye before bringing the spyglass back up to look closer at this ship. That's when he saw the colors being hoisted to the top of the mainmast; crossed white sabers beneath a bandaged heart against a black background. Then he saw the flashes from the front of the ship, bright pink and white flashes.

"CANNON FIRE!" He screamed out, just as the shots impacted the side of their ship, rocking it violently to the side. He felt himself fly over the side of the Crow's Nest, and reached out to grab hold of the rope netting, catching himself from a very nasty fall. "We're under attack!" He shouted, grabbing a nearby free rope and swinging down to the deck.

"Who is it?" The captain shouted back. Captain Jail Scaglietti was not known to be a kind person, and that someone dare attack his ship enraged him even further.

"It's a privateers ship, under commission from the TSAB of Mid-Chidla!" the man shouted back.

"INCOMING!" Shouted one of the other sailors just before the ship rocked and shook again, listing violently to starboard before righting herself.

"All hands to battle stations! Helm, bring her around forty degrees starboard! Ready on the guns!"

Water flashed up alongside the Saint's Cradle as more incoming shots from the Reinforce barely missed the pirate ship. Down below in the brig, the four hostages were rattled around in their cage. Three women and one young man held on for dear life to the metal bars that locked them in. They watched as the crew outside ran around, trying to load the guns and moving materiel around, sealing hatches and tying down cargo. The ship rocked yet again as two more direct hits were scored against the hull. What manner of cannons were those that were firing at them to have the strength to shake this massive ship-of-the-line like a toy?

"What's going on Chrono?" one of the two younger women asked, somewhat frightened. She couldn't swim and if the ship sank, she was afraid she would drown.

"The ship's come under attack from someone, Ami." Chrono moved to the porthole that allowed a small view out the port side of the ship.

"Who is it?" The taller woman with long teal hair asked. "Are they friendly? Are they coming to rescue us?"

Two more water geysers burst out from the ocean as more incoming shots landed in the water a few yards out from the hull, obscuring his vision with mist and what appeared to be steam.

"I can't tell, mother. But whoever they are, they seem to be more than able to take on Scaglietti's frigate." Chrono replied.

Loud thuds of cannons came from up above them on the gun deck, the smoke curling down and wafting into the porthole. He could feel the ship turning its side toward the incoming vessel. Men shouted and bustled up above them but he couldn't make out what they were saying. More thuds came in rapid succession as the thunder of the Cradle's guns let him know that they were bringing her full broadside to bear against this enemy vessel firing only her chasers. The large frigate was heavily armed, its full broadside counting twenty-two fourteen pound guns, sixteen twelve pound guns, and twelve nine pound guns. The amount of splashes that flew up around the approaching ship practically obscured it from view. His hope sank as he looked on. Surely nothing could survive that bombardment. All of a sudden, two more bright flashes of pink light broke through the geysers that blocked the attackers from view, and the Saint's Cradle rocked violently yet again as the incoming rounds slammed into her outer hull. Chrono held fast to the porthole, regaining his balance and turned to look frantically back out. Breaking through the mist came what could possibly be their salvation. The attacking vessel looked like it hadn't been hit at all as it continued to return fire, rushing headlong into the fray.

"They're still coming!" He told the three women excitedly.

"Do you think they'll rescue us, brother?" The other younger woman spoke up, her long, golden blonde hair hanging down to her waist.

"I don't know Fate, but I should hope so…it can't possibly be any worse than what Scaglietti's put us through."

On the Reinforce, things were frantic, but a great deal calmer. Captain Yagami had ordered everyone off the main deck and down into the shielded areas of the ship. On the secondary bridge, Captain Yagami stood next to Ensign Gracia at the wheel.

"Bring her around, Ensign. Give them our own broadside." She said.

"Aye captain!"

Heart's Reinforce swung slowly around, coming up into range and turning her starboard guns directly toward the side of her target. Low pops were heard from the enemy ship as clouds of smoke puffed out from them. Water shot up as some of the rounds splashed harmlessly into the sea. Loud, low pinging occasionally peppered the side of the Reinforce as the metal cannonballs bounced ineffectively off her iron armor that covered her sides and masts, the ship shaking a little with each impact. Hayate leaned toward a metal tube and shouted into it.

"Fire at will Lieutenant!"

Chrono looked on as the entire side of the Heart's Reinforce turned toward them and in the next instant erupted in bright flashes of pink and white light. He barely had time to turn round and yell for the three women to brace themselves before the shots impacted the hull of the Saint's Cradle. The ship shook so hard it threw the four prisoners to the deck, tossing them around in their cell. Amid the roar of battle, his head hit the side of the bunk and blackness enveloped him.

* * *

End Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't know Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I also don't own Will Turner or the Flying Dutchman. Just borrowing them as a reference for the story.

A/N – Challenge issued by Major Mike Powell III for a NanoFateHayate fic. The idea struck me when I was listening to 'Ship 2 Ship' by Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew. Battle scene greatly inspired by PotC: At World's End scene with the destruction of the _HMS Endeavour_ by the _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_. Don't ask me, inspiration can be one weird muse at times.


	2. Desire

A sound rebounded through the darkness he found himself in, and with it brought a head-splitting migraine. Everything hurt and he let out a small groan as he lifted his right arm to gently cradle his head as he attempted to sit up. A soft but firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down into the bed he now realized he was laying in. It felt small, but it was a large improvement over the last few days. What had happened?

"We found you when we boarded the Saint's Cradle where Captain Scaglietti had you and your companions locked up in the brig." A soft female voice replied, "We recognized you as the missing captain from the wreck of the Arashi, a merchant ship that a TSAB vessel found off the coast of Port Royal on a shoal. You were injured in the skirmish so please lie still that I may treat you."

Not realizing he had spoken his question aloud and in too much pain to care to try and move again, he did as he was told without complaint. Just the fact that he was receiving medical treatment had put a huge mark in his book for whoever had rescued them from that bastard Scaglietti… or were they still prisoners but just of a different captain?

"Name, rank, and deployment orders doctor?"

**Pirates!Nanoha**

By: LowFlyer1080

A small giggle from her was at first the only response before her voice came again, "Do not worry, sir. You are in a TSAB ship of Mid-Chidla and are quite safe now. I'm Lieutenant Shamal Masati, ship's doctor onboard The Heart's Reinforce. Now please try not to talk and let me take care of this head wound."

He made a move to ask one more thing, but she cut him off, "The three women you were with are all fine. I treated the older teal-haired one for some minor cuts and scrapes. The short brunette had a minor sprained wrist that I put in a splint. And the cute, innocent-looking blonde woman was okay, just shaken up a little. She's currently in the company of the Captains."

He nodded minutely before relaxing, allowing the lieutenant to treat him. A fleeting thought ran through his head before he let him fall back into unconsciousness as the fatigue of the last few weeks overwhelmed him. _Captains?_

Hayate and Nanoha were in the Captain's mess, eating their dinner. They were talking quietly between themselves and frequently looking down the short table toward Fate. It was making her quite nervous because every so often, the short-haired brunette one would get a devious grin on her face. That would result in a giggle from her followed by the other, long haired girl softly hitting her on the shoulder followed by a kinda-sorta-but-not-quite apologetic look in her direction. Soon though, she watched as the long-haired brunette seemed to lose her countenance at whispered words from the other woman. She sensed movement under the table but couldn't place exactly what it might be. Soon though, both sets of their eyes were focused on her and she felt a blush rise quickly to her cheeks. She felt very small, like a mouse before a pair of lionesses. The thought sent her heart racing, and filled her with both fear and excitement. And the excitement she felt scared her even more! So far though, there had been no move to place her in chains, throw her in the brig, or otherwise restrain her. And from what she had seen, the only male that was on this ship now, aside from the prisoners consisting of the crew of the Saint's Cradle, was her older brother Chrono who was still down in sickbay along with Ami. Every other person she had seen was female. They had not bothered with armed guards being posted for them as there was always one or more crewwomen wherever they went. The ship was extremely nice, and from what she had seen, also extremely powerful.

_All she had heard was Chrono shout for them to grab hold of something before a loud roar washed away all sound. The ship felt as though it would be torn apart right from underneath her and she was sure that she was going to die. At the same time of the violent shaking and the roar making her ears ring, a blindingly bright flash of pink-white light flooded around her. She felt something heavy fall over top of her and as quickly as it started, the ship stopped shaking as it rocked back and forth in the sea, slowly settling back down. The light disappeared and the sound stopped. It took half a minute for her sight to return and the ringing in her ears to subside enough that she was able to hear properly. And when she did, she did not expect the near silence to greet her. Slowly she climbed out from under what had fallen on her, only to discover it was her brother._

"_Chrono!" she cried, slowly rolling him over onto his back. A large welt was quickly forming above his left temple even as a trickle of blood flowed from a cut on it. Other sounds came to her then; the sounds of groaning and muttered curses of the injured coming back to the waking world. She looked frantically around for her mother and Chrono's fiancé Ami. She noticed Lindy cradling her left wrist against her stomach, her right hand holding it gently as her face was twisted in a grimace. Ami looked a little battered and had some scrapes and cuts on her hands and face but was managing to stand up and make her way over toward the unconscious Chrono._

_They checked him for a pulse, finding one a little weaker than normal but still steady, his breathing normal._

"_What happened?" Lindy groaned._

"_I think the battle is over. The Cradle's guns have fallen silent." Fate replied as she tore a bit of her dress off and pressed it lightly to the cut on Chrono's head. More sounds came to them then, the sounds of a boarding party making their way across and onto the ship._

"_That was a rather fast battle. Who or what ship could possibly disable this frigate that quickly?" Ami said as she calmly checked her fiancé for any other wounds._

"_I don't know, but from the sounds of it, we're about to find out."_

_A strong, commanding female voice rang out, "Get them in chains! The whole lot of them! And make sure Scaglietti has his own cell! Sweep the decks, confiscate it all."_

_Fate looked up as the door to the brig opened and in walked a brunette haired woman with slate blue eyes. The rush of attraction she felt for this unknown savior made her face flush and her head spin. The woman looked around and her eyes locked on Fate and her companions still held captive in the small iron cell._

"_Captain Yagami! We've found prisoners! Some of them are injured. Get Shamal and Megano in here immediately!" The woman rushed forward to the cage as her eyes roamed the deck and walls. Spotting the keys she grabbed them from the hook off the wall and quickly unlocked the cell door, throwing it open and moving inside._

_Fate's world spun dangerously as the soft voice focused on her, gentle but strong arms lifting her to her feet. She lost her balance and her world grew black. She felt those arms slide instantly around her waist and lower her gently to the floor, before she fainted completely._

Hayate and Nanoha were, however, quite interested in this rare golden jewel they had found on board the ship of one of the TSAB's biggest pirate problems, a powerful ship currently resting in pieces at the bottom of the sea. They had made sure to collect everything off the frigate that they possibly could. Their cargo holds were packed completely full and their brig was jammed with the crew of the Saint's Cradle as the Reinforce made her way back toward Mid-Childa. They knew the fate that awaited Captain Scaglietti and some of his superiors, but others under his command, had shown an odd display of relief to finally be rid of their former captain. Hayate and Nanoha had agreed to make the attempt at getting them off on a less severe charge. Several of them were women. Big surprise there, they both agreed. Nanoha was whispering the tale of her finding them in the brig of the Saint's Cradle to her lover while they both kept stealing glances of their obviously nervous dinner companion.

_The blonde woman with burgundy red eyes had captivated her upon the moment she had seen the dirty and battered face through the iron bars. Rushing in her search of the room, she found the keys and fumbled only a moment with the lock. She hurried inside, lifting the woman up from her unconscious comrade, telling her softly that help was on the way. She fainted dead away in her arms and Nanoha was fast to catch her around the waist and lower her to the ground. She checked over the man on the ground, before looking up to see two women hurrying into the room. The blonde, Lieutenant Masati was their ship's doctor and her lavender-haired nurse, Crewwoman Megano Alphine, quickly knelt down and got to work on the injured prisoners. Nanoha didn't recognize the man at first, until Shamal mentioned he was the captain of the Arashi._

"_That must make you Admiral Lindy Haralown, am I correct?" She turned to the teal haired woman who currently sat on one of the small benches, allowing Megano to look at her wrist._

"_Yes it does Captain. Might I ask how you knew we were prisoners of Scaglietti?"_

"_We didn't."_

_That comment earned a very slight frown, followed by a question, "Then how did you know where the Cradle was at to attack them?"_

"_Uhh, just lucky I guess?" She was not a good liar at all and wished her lover was here. She was far better at subterfuge than Nanoha._

"_Lucky hmm?" The tone clearly meant the Admiral didn't believe a word of it._

"_Nya ha ha…" Nanoha laughed nervously, "Admiral if you will excuse me I have business I must attend. Captain Yagami will be more than happy to answer your questions. Shamal, you and Megano seem to have everything in order. I'll have Teana and Subaru come help you two get them over to the Reinforce and settled in. I have to go oversee the transfer of prisoners to our brig."_

_Nanoha cast one longing look at the fainted blonde girl, her hand caressing her cheek and brushing an errant lock of golden hair behind her ear before standing up and all but fleeing the brig._

"Well well well. If I didn't know better, my love, I'd say you were getting the hots for our sexy little friend down there." Hayate whispered back, eliciting a playful smack on her shoulder  
"I was not!" Nanoha hissed back a little too defensively. Hayate knew she had caught her lover red-handed so to speak.

"It's okay Nanoha," Hayate whispered hotly back in her ear as she let her hand caress her lover's thigh under the table, "I fully understand… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her either…mmmm, Fate… what an oddly fitting name, don't you agree?"

Nanoha couldn't agree at the moment. Her breath was caught in her throat from the massive surge of arousal that had welled up in her at the whispered words and the feeling of Hayate's hand stroking her thigh through her thin cotton pants. Hayate, however, wasn't anywhere near finished teasing her lover.

"Wouldn't you find it incredibly sexy to see what she's like without a stitch covering her slender frame? To feel the weight of her breasts in your hands as I kiss you? To feel her hands run up your thighs, parting them to make way for my fingers to slip into your wet heat?" Hayate continued, adding in a quiet, wanton moan in Nanoha's ear while turning her smoky eyes on their companion. "I'd love to watch you kiss her full lips as I drank in your essence. To show her that she doesn't need a man's touch ever again after having tasted the raw passion a woman can give her."

A groan came out of Nanoha's throat as her legs crossed. Her lower stomach was clenching with desire and she felt herself grow extremely hot and extremely wet, extremely quickly. She bit her lower lip and Hayate _knew_ she had her hooked. Her eyes darted to Hayate's face and what she saw all but completely shattered her restraint. Hayate's normally bright blue eyes were now a deep ocean blue and sparkling with lust and desire. She watched as a moist pink tongue licked her lover's lips slowly and hungrily before those same ocean eyes turned slowly toward the blonde. Nanoha's heart was racing now and her breath was deep and labored as she followed Hayate's line of sight, locking onto Fate's beautiful form.

'_Oh Gods above, damn Hayate for setting those images in my mind! She knows how I get when I get like this!'_

She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs again, the dull ache turning into a pulsing, pounding throb. She could feel her nipples harden in anticipation. Knowing that there was no way her mind would let her out of her aroused state without release, she turned and whispered into Hayate's ear, determined to get even the slightest of revenge against her.

"How do you feel about having me for dinner and her for dessert? Or should we both just feast on you until you're too limp to do anything more than watch us?" Her voice was low and sultry, and she took great pleasure in hearing the suppressed moan bubble up from her lover's throat and watching the shudder run through her body.

They were both fairly confident in their individual ability to lure anyone they wanted into their bed. Working together though, they had never failed. Oh this was going to be an interesting night indeed.

* * *

End Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Nanoha.


	3. Shame

**!WARNING! - This chapter touches on a rather dark and horrible topic that unfortunately still occurs to many women. Know that if you continue on, do so at your own risk. This chapter, while not necessary to be read, is still a part of the plot. This story is becoming much larger than just the original three or four chapters I had planned, and as such this was what came into my mind.**

* * *

Fate was beginning to not much like the way the two women were gazing at her. The look in their eyes was almost the same as his. The excitement she had felt was now steadily being replaced by growing fear. Her body began to shake as recent memories again tormented her. She shrank slowly in her seat, flinching a little as Captain Yagami stood slowly from her chair, watching her hand caress its way over Captain Takamachi. Once again her mind was bringing up the past to haunt her.

_The hand, cruel in its intent but soft in its touch slid over her shoulders, pushing the straps of the dress off._

Nanoha's eyes closed partly as the surge of arousal at her lover's touch shot through her. She bit her lip, one hand sliding under the table to slip between her legs cupping herself firmly and desperately trying to hold back. Fate's eyes watched on, but the haze of desire in Nanoha's vision clouded her to the haze of fear in Fate's.

_Another hand slipped slowly south, pushing the dress down her form, revealing her naked flesh__ that was bare of undergarments. She flinched, closing her eyes and praying for him to be quick, knowing that her prayers would once again remain unanswered. He was never quick._

**Pirates!Nanoha**

By: LowFlyer1080

Nanoha let out a small moan, audible in the quiet of the room to all three women as Hayate's lips latched onto her shoulder, sucking softly at her skin. Fate's mind continued to torment her, her hands balling into fists as her nails dug into her palms, nearly drawing blood. But her body was once again betraying her as she felt herself grow wet as her eyes refused to close, watching the two captains acting in such a manner right in front of her.

_A tear slowly tracked down from underneath her closed eyes as she felt her body betray her, shame and self-hatred welling up within her as his lips sucked on the sensitive spot where her collarbone reached the base of her neck._

"Mmmm, Fate. You're looking a little flushed sweetheart. Perhaps you would like to lie down?" Hayate said low and sultry as she slowly released her lover, knowing the brunette would follow her like a puppy. She slowly moved around the table, hearing Nanoha stand up behind her and move down the other side of the table.

"_My cute little kitten, always so defiant of soul and spirit… and yet you still grow wet and hot with need. Face it, Fate, you enjoy this…__ each and every time…" his voice whispered low in her ear as a particularly hard squeeze from his hands, one on her breast and the other between her legs, made her flinch as she felt a finger slip shallowly inside her, the horrid rush of dirtiness accompanying it just as it had the last time._

Hayate reached the blonde's chair, standing behind it and letting her hands softly touch the woman's shoulders, sliding down her arms to rub her biceps lightly. She didn't pay much attention to the flinch, not knowing that it was one of fear. Nanoha knelt at Fate's side, a hand coming to the blonde's hand as her other gently rested on Fate's thigh.

_The hand on her thigh gripped tightly, making her wince a little in slight discomfort as it spread her legs open.__ She felt his hot breath on her neck as he moved between her legs._

Nanoha frowned slightly, seeing the burgundy eyes locking with her own and the tears forming at the edges, threatening to fall down her cheeks. Something had finally managed to cut through her arousal though she was now worried what exactly may have triggered it. Hayate in returned halted her movements, noticing the look on her lover's face.

"Fate?" Nanoha called softly. The hand on her thigh moved up to stroke the side of her cheek, frowning even more as the blonde seemed to wince at the touch as though burned. What worried Nanoha even more is that Fate did not even seem to move away from it, but remained where she sat despite the now obvious fear on her face.

_A hand cupped her cheek, slowly closing into a grip on her jaw and neck. She whimpered a little as she felt him enter her in one slow, agonizing motion, just as she always did. Just as he always did._

Hayate, her passion now promptly suppressed by the sudden and unexpected change in her lover's mood, moved to the other side of Fate's chair to look up at her. Wild, fearful red eyes glanced rapidly over to the short-haired captain before turning back to Nanoha. This was not something Hayate had expected. She reached out to run her hand through the golden locks as she spoke to her, trying to reassure the now very obviously scared blonde.

"Fate? We're sorry if we frightened you. We won't force you into anything you don't want." she said softly.

_She felt a cruel hand comb through her__ sensitive hair, before gripping it in a fist and pulling on it, drawing her head back and sending pain lancing through her scalp and making her cry out softly._

"_Nice and warm and tight. You feel so good, and you're so completely obedient Fate… And so completely wet." He said softly in her ear. She could hear the mocking malice in his voice as she felt his tongue run its way down her earlobe and over her jaw. Tears trickled their way down her cheek._

Fate, by now, was shaking like a leaf as tears began streaming unchecked down her face. Hayate and Nanoha were at a loss as concern and shame came to them both in equal measures.

"Fate, please talk to us." Nanoha spoke softly.

"You're safe with us Fate, we won't harm you." Hayate agreed.

"No…please…not again!…" came the tight whisper through her lips.

Fate's jaw clenched tight, her teeth clamped together so hard the two captains were worried she would crush them. The tears continued to fall and they strained to hear the sound coming from her throat. As it dawned on them what Fate had said, Nanoha and Hayate's faces turned to shock as they realized just what had been done to her. Hayate immediately moved to a metal tube over by the wall as Nanoha's hands completely closed around Fate's own, her heart wrenching in her chest at imagining what the beautiful blonde had been put through, a sensation she had only up until now felt when Hayate was in pain or hurting.

"Draw a hot bath in the Captain's Quarters immediately Subaru! Have Teana help you!"

"Aye, Captain!" Came the reverberating reply.

Hayate moved back over to where her lover sat now trying to comfort the obviously terrified Fate. She moved to kneel down behind Nanoha, her hand coming to rest upon the clasped ones of the other two women. Fate's eyes flitted between the two captains as she struggled to regain control of her fear.

"We will not harm you, Fate. We won't do anything you do not wish to do." Nanoha whispered, trying to comfort her even as she began to feel her own tears start to form. "Please calm down, Fate."

"Fate, please believe us. We would not force ourselves on you. Do you understand?" Hayate continued gently.

Shaking still, but beginning to reign in her emotions, she nodded hesitantly. She forced herself to take slower breaths. "I understand, Captain."

Hayate nodded as she slowly stood up, staying in as non-threatening a position as she could. Nanoha always was better with helping out people who had been traumatized and she freely let her lover take the lead here. The long haired brunette didn't waste any time. She continued to whisper soft words of encouragement and reassurance of Fate's safety to the blonde all the while keeping her hand held gently in her own. Hayate moved away a bit, her own jaw clenching as her brow furrowed. She felt anger rising in her. If she found out from Fate that Scaglietti was responsible, she'd make sure that he would never return to Mid-Chidla in one piece. As a captain of her own vessel, she was well within her rights to be judge, jury, and executioner if times called for it. Though she knew that with Nanoha here, she would also have to get agreement from her lover as she was also a captain of the Reinforce. Her arms crossed loosely in front of her, hugging herself slightly and feeling the shame at having attempted to seduce the woman against her will. Her heart ached with a dull, pulsing pain at seeing the look in Fate's eyes. It was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to…except for when Nanoha was hurt.

"Fate? Come on, Subaru and Teana are drawing up a bath in our quarters. I'm sure you'll want one now. It will help you feel better." Nanoha said quietly.

"You…you won't try…" Fate managed to whisper.

"No!" Nanoha replied, "You have our word we will do nothing to you against your will! Please Fate, let us do at least this much for you. We didn't know…" the tears that had welled up in Nanoha's eyes now began falling down her own cheeks.

The sight of this headstrong woman - captain of a ship such as the Reinforce, the person who saved her from Scaglietti's brig - down on her knees and crying in pain for her, shocked Fate. Not even her 'family' knew what had happened to her. And yet these two women, Nanoha and Hayate, were now showing genuine remorse for their actions, trying in any way they could to help her. It was a surprise to Fate; one that she could scarcely believe. She slowly nodded her assent to the captain.

"A bath sounds…good. I'm sorry, Captain."

"Don't apologize, Fate. Never apologize. If anything, we are the ones who should be sorry." Nanoha replied, a tiny smile coming to her face as she stood up, gently helping to pull Fate up as well, an arm sliding protectively around her shoulders. "Hayate? Come on love, let's head to our quarters."

Hayate nodded and flanked Fate on her other side, walking along with them through the corridors toward the Captain's Cabin in the stern of the Reinforce. The three women moved in silence. A warning look from Hayate let the few crewwomen they saw on their journey know that questions would not be answered. It was dark out and at night the Reinforce was run with only a skeleton crew. Most of the crew just assumed the captains were trying to assist the former prisoner they had rescued and make her as comfortable as possible after a trying ordeal. Subaru and Teana didn't say anything when the three other women arrived just as they finished filling the bath with water heated in the galley. The two girls left, gently shutting the door behind them. Hayate slid the lynch bolt quietly shut, locking the door behind them as Nanoha helped the blonde over into the bathroom that was separated from the rest of their quarters.

"I'll leave you alone to undress and bathe. There's a lynch bolt on the inside of our bathroom door. Slide it across and into the locking jam on the door frame after I leave if you wish. Teana has already left a change of clothes out for you. They are there beside the wash basin." Nanoha explained gently, pointing out the bolt and the clothing. When Fate did not respond, she turned to leave.

A hand around her wrist stopped her short. At the light touch, she turned her head to look back over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain." The blonde whispered.

"You're welcome, Fate. And please…call me Nanoha." She replied with a small, sad smile.

A light nod was all the response offered to her as the hand released her wrist. Taking her cue, Nanoha went on her way, softly shutting the door behind her. Just a few steps out into their cabin, she heard the telltale clink of the lynch bolt slipping into place. The sound made her heart ache even more as she paused, turning back toward where she came from. She felt a presence come up behind her and unsteady arms slide around her waist. She instinctively pressed back into the embrace her lover offered, the feeling of safety and security failing for the first time to soothe her emotions. Her eyes remained on the bathroom door.

"How could someone do something like that to her, Hayate? How? How can anyone be that cruel?" Nanoha's pained voice asked.

"I don't know, Nanoha. But if I find out it was Scaglietti, that bastard had better learn how to fly. Because I'll personally shove him head-first into the muzzle of one of our bombardment-type cannons. And I won't be loading the breech with a MAGE shell either." Hayate's voice was low and threatening, and Nanoha knew that her lover would follow through with her dark intent too.

"Killing him won't erase her memories. And it won't change the past either." Nanoha reasoned quietly, even though her emotional side was in partial agreement with her lover. "We're not even sure he was the one who did it."

"I know." Hayate replied, sighing as her head rested on Nanoha's shoulder, "Damn it all to hell. I feel so horrid now."

"Me too…me too…"

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Fate leaned against the door. Her hand still gripped the handle of the lynch pin, holding it shut. Part of her mind told her that the moment she let go of it, that it would come undone and that the two Captains would come in to…

No.

No, they wouldn't do that. But why could she so easily believe that? She didn't even know them. Her eyes stared at the black iron bolt, slightly worn from use, but well oiled and taken care of. Completely unlike the rusting hinges and bars of the brig on board the Saint's Cradle. The entirety of the Heart's Reinforce was unlike the Cradle; decks well maintained and polished, doors and door locks taken care of and oiled properly, sails and rigging properly coiled and bound, paint kept looking as close to brand new as possible. And the crew…the crew was nothing like she had seen before either…each and every one of them were women. She felt…safe. A slight frown crossed her face. Pushing down the fear she slowly let go of the lynch pin, stepping back from the door. Her eyes remained on the black iron locking bolt.

It remained quietly in place.

The frown left her face and she turned around toward the bath, slowly taking off her worn and ripped clothes. She climbed into the bath, slipping down into the warm water and finally, unable to keep it down any longer, she let the pain and tears flow unchecked.

* * *

End Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Nanoha


	4. Fury II

The moonlight poured in through the windows of the Captains' Quarters, casting shadows on the floor from the window frames and darkness to flit through shadows in the rest of the room. It had been a very exhausting evening. After trying unsuccessfully to get Fate to try and talk or even eat something, Hayate and Nanoha had escorted her back to the VIP quarters down the hall where her three other companions were staying until they made port in Mid-Chidla tomorrow evening. The two captains had found themselves back in their quarters, silence hanging between them as Hayate peered out the windows at the rear of the ship, watching the water foam in the wake of the ship's movement. Nanoha had went into the bathroom, draining the bathtub and gathering up Fate's clothes, folding them neatly as she could with the intention of visiting a tailor once they were back home. Once that was done, she had prepared for bed, brushing her hair alone in front of the mirror for the first time since they had began their voyage. She didn't blame Hayate though, she was feeling just as horrid as her lover surely was. Resigning herself to the fact that there wasn't much she could do about it, she had left the bathroom and made her way to their bed, climbing under the covers. Hayate had looked over at her then, finally brought from her trance. She quickly stripped down and pulled on her own night clothes, aware of her lover's eyes following her movements. She slipped between the sheets herself, adjusting to get comfortable as Nanoha moved to cuddle into her side.

**Pirates!Nanoha**

By: LowFlyer1080

That was the same position she was currently in, now almost two hours later. She was still wide awake, unable to find comfort in her lover's embrace and fall asleep. The moonlight held her sight since she had laid down, watching it make its way slowly across the deck, weaving as though it were rocking with the waves instead of the ship rolling lazily back and forth. Thoughts ran rampant through her head. What had happened to Fate that she found herself in that position? Who did that to her? Why was she so concerned for the woman beyond what she normally would have been? Was it Scaglietti? Was it someone else? Would they ever even find out before he was executed if it was him?

So many questions, and none with answers.

She couldn't talk to Fate about it, obviously. She didn't want to bring up what happened earlier. The pain was still too fresh in those burgundy eyes of hers. Eyes that had pierced her soul just as Nanoha's own did. That right there was a whole other can of worms that she didn't even want to consider at the moment. For some reason, the blond girl had stirred feelings inside her heart that up until now she had only felt when in Nanoha's presence. Not to confuse the issue, because Nanoha still conjured those same feelings in her, just as powerfully as before.

Except now Fate did as well...

Sighing softly against a headache that she felt fast forming, she looked down at her lover, checking to make sure she was sound asleep. Restless, tired, angry, and shamed, she slipped from bed, careful not to wake her sleeping lover. She dressed silently and picked up her boots. Padding barefoot across the deck she slipped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her before putting on her boots. Nanoha was a heavy sleeper many nights, but often times she would awake for no reason at the slightest sound. Over the years, Hayate had learned how to become quite stealthy when trying not to disturb her lover. For now though, she thought as she put on her boots, she had no intention on being stealthy. Frowning, she set off down the hall, her intentions and thoughts set on only one person who was currently below decks.

In the brig.

Descending through the decks, she made it to the brig where four of her crew were standing guard over the currently sleeping prisoners. They were slightly surprised at seeing Captain Yagami awake and down here but none showed it. They were curious though and even a bit concerned at the near murderous look on the woman's face as she breezed past them, not even acknowledging their salutes as she grabbed the key to cell number five off its hook.

"Captain Yagami?" One of them dared question.

"Silence." Came the short, menacing reply, as the brunette jammed the key into the door lock, turning it and opening the cage. She stalked the few feet over to the sleeping form of Scaglietti and kicked him hard in the ribs, startling him awake with a grunt of pain.

"Well well well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Captain?" He replied groggily as he came fully awake and struggled to sit up on the cot. It was a difficult feat considering his hands were chained behind his back.

His only reply was a sharp backfist to the side of his jaw. He said nothing, but spat out a rotten tooth that had broken off, along with some blood, onto the floor.

"I thank you, Captain. That tooth was becoming most bothersome." He replied with a bloody grin.

Growling angrily, she slugged him in the stomach, doubling him over off the cot onto the deck and coughing a few times trying to get the wind back in his lungs. By now the guards were approaching the cell. She stopped them with a harsh glance and a single word. "Hold!"

The commotion was beginning to stir the former crew of the Saint's Cradle. Captain Yagami grabbed Scaglietti by the throat and dragged him to his feet, her strength surprising even him a little. Slamming him against the prison cell bars, her grip on his throat tightened.

"You're going to tell me _exactly_ what you did to Lady Fate. And I had better like the answer." She threatened. Her rage was rolling off her in waves now and her crew wasn't sure what to do. They had never seen her act like this before.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" He choked out from the pressure around his neck.

Her only response was to draw out a large caliber pistol from behind her back and jam the barrel between his legs making him grunt with discomfort and squirm a little. An ominous clicking sound followed in the silence, stopping him dead as he realized she had just cocked the hammer back. For once, beads of sweat actually formed on the pirate's brow. He could smell the faint scent of sulfur coming up from between them. He knew the gun was freshly loaded and with more powder than normal. Looking in her steel blue eyes he knew she was serious.

"Captain Yagami, cease this at once!" One of the crewwomen said.

"SILENCE! That is an _order_!" She shouted, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"Ah. Now I see." He grinned, "You want to know if I stole the fair maiden's flower? And if I had, what then? Are you going to shoot me? Go ahead. I'm a dead man already, but you know that if you do anything to hurt me, the TSAB will have your command faster than you can pull that trigger."

The Captain ground her teeth and pressed the barrel into him a little harder. She had been determined not to let this sniveling little rat get the better of her, but it was difficult not to respond to his taunting.

"Ahh yes. I can only imagine what it would have felt like to taste Fate. Feel her warm, young body pressed tight against me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her head tilted back in ecstasy, moaning and crying out with lust and desire. Mmmm. I can see it now." He laughed, closing his eyes. "She'd be so vocal about wanting it. _Needing it_. And it'd drive me that much harder to give it to her. Make her beg for me."

It was so hard for Hayate not to pull the trigger. Her finger pressing against it ever so tighter and tighter, feeling the firing mechanism slowly start to give way. Just a hairsbreadth more...just a fraction further...

"It's too bad really that that would never happen. Nor would I allow it to happen, my dear Captain." His voice stopped her. Her brow narrowing. "You see, for as horrible and as nasty and as black-hearted and cutthroat I may be, I don't force myself upon women. That's something my code strictly forbids, and one of the few rules I've always abided by. No no, my sweet. I wouldn't ever force myself upon a woman who was unwilling or unwanting of my desires and needs."

"And how do I know that you're not lying just to save those worthless giblets of yours you miserable Belkan sow?" Captain Yagami growled again.

"By this time tomorrow I'll be swinging from the gallows. What possible reason would I have for lying to you if it did me no good to do so? And if you don't believe me, go ask Fate yourself. Though from you being here, I'm surprised she even let on to what happened to her." Scaglietti spat back. "And before you ask, no I have no idea who did that to her. I tried getting her to talk to me before but was met with nothing more than shaking, tears, and whispered pleas. I gave up on trying to seduce her and threw her back in my brig."

Captain Yagami threw the man to the deck, kicking him once more in the ribs as she leveled the pistol to the man's head. Her hand shook as she ground her teeth together, staring down with hatred at the man even as he looked defiantly back up at her. She saw no fear in the pirate's eyes nor hint of lies or deception. She knew he was telling the truth. And he was right too. He'd be dead by tomorrow so what would he gain by lying about such a thing to her. She thumbed the hammer, pulling the trigger and letting it slowly back down as she lowered the weapon, placing it back in her belt behind her back. Turning swiftly on her heel, she moved back out of the cell, slamming the iron bars shut behind her and re-locking them. She made to leave but a parting word passed from Scaglietti stopped her.

"If you are really set on seeking retribution for the Lady, then perchance you might start looking in Tortuga. An inn there called the Shady Lion run by a man named Bartholomew. It's all I managed to get out of her." He called out.

Captain Yagami looked back at him, a frown of confusion on her face. "Why would you tell me this when I'm taking you and a large amount of your crew to your executions?"

"As I said before, I may be a black-hearted cutthroat and as foul as they come, but that doesn't mean I force myself on women. I know my time is limited, but I'll be able to go quietly knowing that vengeance will be swift and merciless upon whoever did that to her."

Hayate's face softened minutely before she nodded. "I may not like you, Captain, but I thank you. My apologies for my actions."

"Bah! Just go find the son of a bitch and send him to the depths of hell!" Scaglietti growled before returning to lie down on his bunk, his back facing Captain Yagami.

Hayate smirked a little before moving away past her still shocked crew. She hung up the key on its hook before making her way back up decks to her quarters. Taking off her boots at the door she snuck back in the darkened room. Placing them silently next to her desk as she always did, she stripped back down out of her clothes. They would make port tomorrow at Mid-Chidla and she would have to figure out a way of not only keeping her new guests on board the Reinforce, but getting an assignment that took her out near Tortuga. She had some questions for this Bartholomew character that Captain Scaglietti had mentioned. And she was sure that they could manage to at least stop a few more pirate vessels while out near there. After all, Tortuga was one of the main ports of calling that was safe harbor to the riff-raff and scallywags that sailed the seas. Slipping into her nightshirt, she made her way to the bed. She set the pistol down on the nightstand and climbed carefully back under the covers, lying down next to Nanoha who merely shifted a bit and slid her arm back over Hayate's waist, still very much asleep. This time Hayate's eyes managed to close and her body accepted the sands of Morpheus.

* * *

End Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Nanoha

A/N – Sorry about the extremely long delay and short update. Between work and other stuff happening, it's been hard trying to get a handle on the story again. Writer's block hasn't helped me at all either.


End file.
